Combustion devices are used in many applications to produce work and drive machinery. Many of these combustion engines produce dangerous gases, including carbon emissions. There have been many efforts to provide more efficient combustion of hydrocarbon fuels. One such effort is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,963 entitled “Thermoreactor with Linear to Rotation Motion Conversion” issuing to Constantin Tomoiu on Oct. 19, 2004, herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed are gas fuels injected into a resonance chamber, which generates ultrasound that works with a combustion chamber where the gas fuels are efficiently burned.
Another thermo-acoustic reactor device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,752,665 entitled “Thermo-Acoustic Reactor with Molecular Disassociation” issuing to Constantin Tomoiu on Jun. 17, 2014, herein incorporated by reference.
While these thermoreactors provide efficient combustion of the gas fuels, there is a need for providing even more efficient combustion without any or reduced carbon emissions.